This invention pertains to roller skates and, more particularly, to in-line roller skate wheels.
Before the popularity of in-line roller skating, roller skaters typically used quad-type roller skates with a pair of wheels or rollers at the front near the toe and a pair of wheels at the back near the heel. Quad-type pairs of wheels or rollers were usually mounted on trucks or casters upon frames which were attached to shoes or boots. The wheels were often made of metal. The popularity of quad-type roller skates has been surpassed by in-line roller skates.
In-line or linear roller skates utilize two or more wheels positioned to rotate within a common plane along a straight line. To many skaters, in-line roller skates have a feel and behavior often associated with ice skates, i.e. similar body movements are utilized to operate both ice skates and in-line roller skates. In-line roller skates have become increasingly popular with ice skaters as a training tool for off season and for use on sidewalks, driveways and streets. In-line roller skating today has a become a popular recreational activity for sports enthusiasts of all ages.
Conventional in-line roller skates typically have two roller bearing, i.e. left and right roller bearings, mounted on an 8 mm axle. Conventional in-line bearings have a diameter of 22 mm and are relatively heavy, weighing about 12-15 grams each with each bearing having a width 7 mm. Conventional in-line bearings have a combined bearing weight of 24-30 grams and a combined bearing width of 14 mm. Conventional in-line roller skates also have large hubs and rims and 12 spokes. Conventional hubs and rims generally each have a width of 24-25 mm. Conventional hubs have heavy cores weighing 30-40 grams with the entire wheel weighing 72-100 grams. Conventional rims are small with a diameter of 38-40 mm. The ratio of conventional rim width to conventional bearing width is 1.71-1.78. Conventional in-line roller skate also have low to moderate strength, soft tires with a tensile strength of 8,000-10,000 psi and a hardness of 76-85 durometers on the A Scale. Conventional in-line skate tires have diameters ranging from 47-82 mm.
It is desirable to provide an improved in-line roller skate for greater speed, maneuverability and control.